Why Sheldon Wears Long Sleeves
by Mary85
Summary: Have you wondered why Sheldon wears long sleeves? Well in this ONE SHOT you will find out. Through the perspective of Penny.


Why Sheldon wears long sleeves.

I was hanging out with my girls in my apartment for our routine girls night. Of course I had red wine in my hand. Amy and Bernadette opted for white. It was getting late in the evening because I had finished off a bottle (yes that is how I tell time.) I suddenly had an idea. "Amy, Bernadette, let's play truth or dare!" The girls were all up for it, of course I had to clarify with Amy there would be no lesbian stuff. Not that I'm against it, but, the last time I had an involuntary make-out session with the girl. Anyways that is not the point. We got situated and I decided since it was my idea, I would go first. "Amy, truth or dare." Amy thought hard, it's not like she wasn't open or anything, she was probably the most open women out of all of us, well until I had a few glasses of my lovely grape juice. "Dare."

"Okay Ames, I dare you to go over to Sheldon's and plant one on him!" Bernadette let out a cry, "ooo." Amy I could tell was muling it over. I figured she would do since she already had to glasses of wine. "Okay, I'll do it." She stood up and headed for the door. Needless to say, Bernadette and I followed.

Sheldon was sitting at his desk, typing away at some science thing when Amy approached him. Bernadette and I stood at the entrance of the door for a quick escape. Amy stared at Sheldon while Sheldon stared at her.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." She stared at him, was she going to do it our not I wondered. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, to my surprise Sheldon kissed back. She pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"It was dare."

"What?"

"We are playing truth and dare, I was dared to kiss you." Amy turned to join us when Sheldon stood up. "Fascinating, do not do it again." He turned back towards his computer. "Sheldon, truth or dare?" Amy looked at him and he looked back.

"What?" Was all he could muster. Amy asked again. She than proceeded to explain that she wanted him to choose one and play once, and then we would all leave. He gave in and picked Truth. I knew exactly what I wanted to ask him. I know Amy wanted to ask something about their relationship, but I had something better.

"Okay Sheldon." I spoke up before Amy could. "Why do you _always _wear long sleeves? I walked towards him. He stared at me than the others.

"Well...I don't want to show you, but I guess I have to follow the rules of the game since that is social convention." He stood up. He started to lift his shirts. Oh God, the only way he could answer this was my stripping, I regretted it form the start. With one yang he pulled off his two shirts. I have seen Sheldon's chest before, heck I have even rubbed vapo rub on him. But I have never seen his arms, or his shoulders. What I saw shocked me, it shocked Bernadette, and it defiantly shocked Amy. On his left arm, on his bicep muscle there was a tattoo. On his shoulder on his right side there was a tattoo. The tattoo on his arm was a navy symbol, and the tattoo on his shoulder was a science symbol or something. Our mouths hung open. "Sheldon, I had no idea!" Was all I could let out.

"Is this why you won't sleep with me?" Was all Amy could let out, of course. Bernadette was just silent. Sheldon stared at all of us, bare chested and smiled.

"I got this tattoo when I was 18 to remind me of my Pop Pop who was in the navy. I got this second tattoo when I was 21 ." He pointed to his shoulder. I looked and asked him about how hygienic it was, I mean he was a clean freak! He responded by saying that he personally sterilized all the needles. He stated that this was one of his deepest darkest secrets, that if people knew this about him it would change everyones perception about him. Boy was he right. Standing before me was not Sheldon the socially awkward scientist, no it was the socially awkward scientist with a tattoo! Some people have secrets, and sometimes those secrets when once found out, changes everything you thought you knew about them. I wonder what else he may be hiding?


End file.
